Doc Martin childhood
by gerico
Summary: first meeting between ME & LG in mid 1970's.Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures.


Early Summer, mid 1970▒s, Moor Park, Cornwall.

Portwenn Primary School teachers and children are out on an excursion to visit the National Park. They are escorted by the local rangers, two local guys who are only too happy to have company ! They go by groups of six kids.  
Mrs Gobe, the teacher, threatens to call it a day after three of the kids [Daniel Steel, Stewart James and Martin Farry decided to climb trees, while two of the girls are in tears after the boys threw mud balls at their dresses. But one of the girls, Lil Lou, decides she wants to go to the caves, and follows the path the previous group has taken. At a fork, she decides to go left, but the ground is too dicey, and she slips down the hill. She hurts her head and falls unconscious.

Another group is out in the forest, looking for wild mushrooms. A man and a woman, in their forties, with her nephew, about eleven. The boys is not impressed by the woods, and would rather be at home reading his books.  
-Haven▓t you got enough mushrooms now, Aunty Joan?  
-You can▓t find the ones I want anywhere, Marty, they grow near conifers. Do you see any conifers?  
-No -Then we go on until we find some.  
-Deers and boars eat them, the deeper you go in these woods, the least chances you▓ve got to find them.  
-Oh so now you▓re a wildlife specialist, are you?  
-It is common sense that wild animals try to keep to the centre of the forest where people don▓t go so often.  
-Oh I forgot you▓re my brother▓s son, always right. Must be hard at home with two pig headed people!  
-well, yes┘ -Come on Joan, says the man, he▓s a city lad on holiday, give the boy a rest┘ -oh, go on Martin, go back to the truck, We▓ll be with you in five minutes. Follow the stream, and mind where you walk, with all these traps┘

The city boy follows the stream, when he suddenly hear bushes move. He stops, wondering what horrible creature is going to appear, but is surprised to see a little girl, all scratched and bruised,

All the groups have come back, and Mrs Gobe starts the count. -One of the children is missing! Louisa Glasson!  
-Calm down Mrs G, the ranger says, let▓s start a search party. Have the children taken back to Portwenn, and get adults come back to the Park to help.

-Who are you?  
-My name▓s Martin. -I▓m Lou. -What are you doing alone in the middle of nowhere?  
-I▓m lost. I fell, and now it hurts everywhere┘ can▓t feel my foot, I had to hop to here.  
-You might have twisted your ankle, or broken a bone┘ do you want me to have a look?  
-You▓re not a doctor┘ -I▓m the only person around here. And as a matter of fact, my father is a doctor, and I▓m going to be one as well.  
-It huts, don▓t make it worse┘ -Let me have a look. -oooouch!  
-Well, you▓ve got a, hem, a┘ -[sobs  
-don▓t you start┘ - [cries  
- what are we gonna do?  
-┘ -Do you know where we are? How did you get here in the first place?  
-[still sobbing Mrs Gobe took us to visit the caves. The rangers drove us to their cabin.  
-All right, any idea which way they are?  
- I fell down that hill over there┘ -Well I suppose we▓ll just have to go up again then┘ -but I can▓t walk, it hurts┘ -yes you said. I▓ll have to carry you then. Come on, on my back, hold tight!

That hill did not look that steep, and it seems to Martin that it took him half an hour to climb 50 yards!  
Martin looks up, and a massive silhouette stands a few yards away. He has a gun.  
- What the hell are you doing here?  
-We▓re lost, what did you think?  
-Where you from?  
-Portwenn.  
-Well you are bloody lost then!  
-I just told you!  
-Come on up, I▓ll take you back to the ranger▓s camp.

Mrs Gobe is out of her mind. About thirty people have joined in the search. On their way, they also met Joan and her friend. It is getting dark, and the rain has started again. -Oh my God, I hope Lou did not get into these caves┘ -My nephew is lost in there as well. When I went back to my truck, he wasn▓t there┘My brother will never forget me if anything happens to him┘ -Look, over here, here the ▒Squirrel▒!  
-Who? -Anthony, the local poacher┘ -He▓s found the kids!  
The six foot tall man is coming towards the group, Martin following behind, Louisa still on his back.  
-Oh bless him!  
-Oh Marty, are you all right?  
-Yes, Aunty Joan, thank you.  
-How about Litlle Lou? -Oh, she, hem, fell asleep.

Obviously, that is one possible scenario┘ This was the last summer Martin came to Portwenn as a boy.  
This might be where Louisa gets her dream of marrying a doctor from┘ S3-last episode.  
Anthony the six foot ▒squirrel▓ ref from S1-E4 as a result Stewart will have visions of him! 


End file.
